Ai Youji
by Velithil
Summary: 1x2 Mpreg. A drunken night of passion leads to unexpected consequences and reveals Duo's origins.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

**Ai Youji**

**Prologue**

Men and women were running in the corridors. Sirens blaring making it impossible to hear anything else.

A man was running in the opposite direction than everyone else trying to get away. He ran to a seemingly random door and flung it open. Revealing a lab and two men shoving files into bags.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Asked one of the men filling the bags.

"Leave them. No one should be able to find them and they should be fine for a day or two until we can get them." Replied the man that ran in, still sounding a little winded. The other two nodded and continued to fill their bags with files. They spent the next few minutes in silence while they finished filling the bags.

"Lets get out of here." One of them said when they finished packing. The other two nodded and they all fled from the room.

Shortly after the men had left, a door in the corner of the room opened. A little boy, no older than three, stuck his head out of the room and looked around. Seeing that no one was in the room, he took a step out into the lab, or at least tried to but was stopped by an older boy, who looked to be about 16.

"Wait." The older boy said. The younger boy nodded. They waited until they could no longer hear footsteps in the corridor. "Ok lets go." Both boys cautiously walked to the door leading to the hall. They had just opened the door when the building shook violently. The older boy grabbed the younger's hand and yelled "Run!" Before they took off down the hallway. When they reached the end off the hall. The older boy picked up the younger and ran as fast as he could down several flights of stairs. When they reached the bottom instead of putting the younger one down the older boy continued to carry him until they came upon the exit. The building shook violently again as the older boy stuck his head out to see if it was clear. After the shacking stopped the older boy see that the area was clear. Picked up the younger boy again and disappeared into a dark alleyway.

AN: What do you think? Should I continue or not? I do have to rewrite the first chapter due to the content but if you want to read the original then please visit my site.


	2. Love sweet love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I decided that I wasn't going to rewrite the first chapter. So there is lemon and while I never come out and say his name Duo is with Heero. I was originally going to be all sneaky like and not say but I figured that everyone of would figure it out in the next chapter anyway so it doesn't matter. But I am too lazy to go and add his name so I thought I would just tell you all in advanced.

**Ai Youji**

**Chapter 1**

** 14 Years Later **

Duo stumbled into the dark quest room. After closing the door he turned around and was about to stumble further into the room when some one slammed him into the door and began kissing him. It took a minute before he returned the kiss. The person kissing him moaned and while still continuing the exploration of Duo's mouth began to move them further into the room and to the bed. All the while trying to remove all their cloths. By the time they made it to the bed they were both naked. As soon as the back of Duo's knees hit the bed he collapsed on to it. Causing the kiss the end. Deciding to kiss down Duo's jaw and neck instead of his lips. The person began to trail kisses down until he reached one of Duo's nipples. Gently taking the small nub into his mouth while using one of his hands to play with the other. After a minute switching the two.

Duo moaned loudly as the hand trailed down from his nipple to his straining erection. The hand gave a few slow pumps before trailing even lower to his entrance. One of his fingers slowly circling the puckered hole before slowly pushing in causing Duo to moan again. Slowly stretching and adding fingers as he went. When he was done stretching Duo he released the nipple he was playing with and pulled Duo in for another kiss. Withdrawing his fingers, Duo whimpered causing the other to smirk while still kissing him and replacing his fingers with something bigger. He slowly entered Duo. Causing them both to moan at the sensation. Only giving Duo a minute to adjust before slowly thrusting into him. That only lasted a few moments before the thrusting speed up. Both of them moaning at the pleasure. By the time Duo was screaming in pleasure, he was pounding into Duo. Know that he was reaching the end of his control he grabbed Duo's weeping cock and gave a few quick pumps before Duo exploded all over his hand and stomach. Duo's body tightened and convulsed bring him to his end deeply inside Duo.

After a few minutes, he pulled out and collapsed next to Duo. Pulling Duo into his arms and promptly falling a sleep with Duo not far behind him.


	3. Duo leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

**Ai Youji**

**Chapter 2**

The Next Morning

Duo woke up curled up next to someone. The first thing he noticed that he was naked. "God, I have got to stop drinking so much at Quatre's parties." He grumbled as he ignored his hangover. Then he noticed that there was someone next to him, just as equally naked as he was. Turning to see the other person, he gasped as he saw who it was. "Heero," he whispered as he looked over his best friend and long time crush He smiled softly and slowly got up.

Duo quietly put on his cloths and left his room. As he was heading to the bathroom, he heard something that made him stop. One of the quest rooms had its door slightly ajar and he could just barely make out who was in the room, It was Relena.

"It didn't work!" She shouted angrily Duo assumed that she was on the phone because he didn't hear the person's reply. "You said that it would lower his inhibitions! You said it would make him want me!" Duo paled a little, he didn't even have to guess about who she was talking about. The room was silent for a moment while the person she was talking to replied. "Well at least thats the upside. Its a good thing he won't remember a thing for last night." Duo paled even more and moved silently away from the door as he processed what Relena had said.

There was no doubt that she was talking about Heero. 'I have to get out of here. I can't face Heero, especially if he doesn't remember." Duo walked to his room quietly and grabbed his bag which he hadn't had time to unpack yet.

After grabbing the bag and a quick look at Heero, he slipped out of the room and quietly made his was to the exit and slipping out of the house.

It was a few hours later when Quatre noticed he was missing. "Hey have any of you seen Duo?" He asked the other three pilots. Trowa shook his head in reply.

"Did you check his room? You know how he likes to sleep in." Was Wufei's reply.

"I did and he wasn't in there. The bed looked slept in so I know that he must have at least slept here last night." Replied Quatre to Wufei's question. " Have you seen him Heero?" Heero shook his head negativly and frowned. This caused Quatre to also frown and slowly opened his space heart to his missing friend. He gasped and nearly collapsed at what he felt.

"What is it Quatre?" Asked Trowa worriedly at his lover.

" So much sadness," Quatre cried a little. "He is no longer at the house." Heero frowned even more.

"He left? Why would he leave?" Heero asked confusedly.

"I don't know. All I know is that what ever it was hurt him deeply. Almost like he had his heart broken. Lets just give him some time." replied Quatre and the others nodded their agreement.


	4. Quatre helps Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

**Ai Youji**

**Chapter 3**

It was almost a month and a half before Duo called Quatre.

"Hey Q." Duo said in an uncharacteristic subdued tone. Surpriseing Quatre.

"Duo are you alright?"

"Yeah Q-man.. I um.. need a place to stay. Can I stay in one of your houses?"

"Duo of course you can stay at one of mine. Tell me where you are and I will come and pick you up and take you too it."

"Actually Q, I am near your office. I will be there in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, well come on right up when you get here." Duo ended the call. Without another word.

A few minutes later Duo was standing in Quatre's office. " Just give me a minute to finish this." Quatre said as he signed the paper in front of him. Then dropped the pen on to the desk. "Ok, lets go." Quatre said as he stood and streched. "Any place you have in mind?" He asked as he looked at his watch.

Duo nodded. "One of the ones on the beach?"

"Sure, we can grab some lunch on the way." Duo nodded but said nothing. Neither of them broke the silence until they were in the car and already on their way. " So what do you want for lunch?" Quatre said breaking the silence. Duo shrugged in response. Quatre sighed and pulled up to a fast food place. "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine Q-man." Quatre frowned. " Look Q you know me, I am not a picky when it comes to these places. So anything is fine." Quatre sighed again and ordered for the both of them.

When they got the food Quatre hoped back on to the road while Duo separated their food and then took a bite of his burger. As soon as he swallowed he said. "Q pull over."

"Why?" Quatre asked as he pulled the car over. The second the car was stopped Duo was out the door and throwing up. Quatre turned off the car, got out and walked around it to where Duo was heaving. Gently rubbing Duo's back he asked. " How long have you been sick?"

" About a week. But I feel fine in the morning and later in the afternoon. Its only during this time or day." Duo replied as he finished emptying his stomach.

" I want you to see Sally after we check out the house." Duo grimaced but nodded knowing better than to argue with Quatre about the matter.

The rest of the time to the house was once again spent in silence. When they reached the house Duo was surprised. It was small for a Winner house. It was only a two story house, white with blue shutters. The front yard was surrounded by a white picket fence. The grass was a vibrate green and if you looked behind the house you could see the ocean.

Quatre smiled as he watched Duo take in the house. " I know its not what you expected, but it was one of the few places I bought when I took over the family business. When I first saw this house," Quatre smiled brightly. " I thought of you. I remembered during the war you were always making jokes about how one day we would all have the white picket fence life." Duo smiled sadly before replying.

"Yeah well fat chance of ever being normal."

Quatre smiled. "But its the thought. I knew you would never let me give it to you but I knew that a day would come when you would ask to stay at one of my beach homes. So when you did I thought of this place. Now how about we go check out the place.?" Duo nodded excitedly, seeming to be in a better mood, and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Quatre."

The house was homey. When you first entered into the living room, it was big enough to fit all the furniture in it nicely but small enough to make it feel cozy. Next was the kitchen which was a decent size. All the appliances seemed new and there was plenty of counter space and in the corner there was a small table and a couple of chairs. The next room was a medium sized study, with books that lined the walls and a desk that seemed to be an antique in the middle of the room. Upstairs there where two decently sized bedrooms and a large bathroom. The first bedroom was the master. The second was smaller but still decently sized. The bathroom was lavish. The tub was huge and looked relaxing. There was also a shower that was big enough to fit at least two people in it and still be able to move around in. When they finished looking at all the rooms in the house they walked back downstairs to the living room.

"Duo why don't you go check out the back. There is a lovely porch swing and a great view of the ocean." Duo smiled and nodded before going to check it out. Quatre pulled out his cell and called Sally.

"Hello Sally," Quatre said as soon as she picked up.

"Hi Quatre, what can I do for you?" Sally asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Duo has been sick and I was wondering if we could come see you, so you could take a look at him."

"Of course, what happened?"

"Well we had just picked up lunch and he took just one bite before he was suddenly throwing up."

"Thats unusal. You know now that I think about it, I have never seen Duo sick before."

"I know thats why I think he should see you. He said that its been going on for about a week."

"Are there any other symptoms?"

"I don't know. He kind of disappeared after my last party. We hadn't heard from him until today when he called me. Though he was depressed but I really don't think that is a symptom."

"Ok, well just get him here and I'll take a look at him."

"Thank you Sally."

"Not a problem Quatre. See you when you get here." With that Sally hung up.

Quatre stepped out onto the back porch to see Duo sitting in the porch swing watching the ocean. " Like the house?" Duo smiled and nodded. They spent the next hour watching the waves in silence.


	5. Duo sees Sally

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I know that a lot of these things do not happen as fast as I am making them. I figure that since GW takes place when there are colonies in space then they should be technologically advanced to be able to do these thing in a short amount of time.

**Ai Youji**

**Chapter 4**

The ride to Preventer headquarters was not unlike the ride to the house, other than this time Duo did not lose his lunch to the side of the road. This only made Quatre worry more.

Upon reaching the Preventer's HQ they went straight to the medical wing where they met with Sally Po in her office.

"Hello Sally, sorry for the interruption." Greeted Quatre in his usually politeness.

"Not at all, I always have time for my boys." Sally winked at Quatre. Gaining a laugh from both Quatre and Duo. "Okay, what seems to be the problem? I heard you were having nausea problems." Duo nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a week, usually it only happen in early afternoon." Sally wrote it down.

"Any other symptoms?"

"I tire easily, headaches, using the bathroom a lot." Duo kept his head down seeming to be more interested in the floor. Sally wrote them down as he spoke.

"Okay, I want to take some blood." Sally walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a few vials and the needle. After she had taken the blood. She began to process it. " This should only take a few minutes." They all waited in silence and as soon as it was done Sally had the results on her palm computer. " Well all the results came back normal. Hmmm... I am going to run your DNA and see if anything comes up." She typed a few commands before placing the computer into her pocket. " Well it should take about a half hour. Why don't we take a walk around HQ while we wait." Both boys nodded and together they left the office for a walk.

A half hour later found the boys waiting as Sally read the results. The further Sally read the more she frowned. After a few minutes and much worrying on Duo and Quatre parts, Duo decided to break the silence.

"What is it Doc?"

"Has anyone ever run your DNA before?" Duo shrugged. Sally handed the results over to Quatre. "Can you make any sense of this?"

Quatre looked it over for a second before speaking. " This can't be right." He frowned.

"What? Tell me whats it is you two!" Duo asked anxiously.

"Your DNA is much more complicated than a normal persons. Its like someone engineered it.." Said Quatre

"Think you could find out more Quatre?" Sally asked.

"Of course, I have a few contacts that would be of use. I'll get right on it." Quatre replied as he pulled out his cell phone and left the room.

"While he is out I have a few questions for you."

"What?" Duo asked confusedly.

"When was the last time you were sexually active." Duo blushed before answering.

"After Q's party, why?"

"Well I input your symptoms into the computer and well it came up with a few things. I tested for all of them but one." Sally paused.

"And?" Duo urged.

"Well after looking at your DNA, and though I can't confirm without a blood test, I think I may know what is wrong with you."

"Doc can you just tell me already?"

"You may be pregnant." Duo stared at her in shock.

"Your joking!" Duo accused. Sally shook her head. " But I'm a guy!"

"Well according to your DNA your a mix of the sexes. It seems it is quiet possible for you ."

"You need to confirm right?" Sally nodded. Duo sighed. "Well you have my cell number. Give me a call tomorrow with the results." Duo said as he headed to the exit.

"You don't want to know today?" Duo shook his head.

"Let me get use to the idea." And with that he left Sally's office. "Q-man think you could give me a ride back to the house?" Quatre nodded and continued to talk on the phone as they walked to the car.

AN: What you think? Well please review! And I also wanted to thank everyone that added this story to their fav. List! I hope to have chapter 5 up by the end of the week. I am only about half way through it.


	6. Duo tells Quatre

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I wanna say thanks to all those who have added this to their alert and favorite list. This chapter is dedicated to Pattyard for being my first reviewer!

Ai Youji

Chapter 5

"Quatre?" Duo asked when they finally got to the car.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could not tell the other guys?" Quatre smiled.

"Of course." He was rewarded with a huge smile.

"Thanks Q-man." Quatre nodded.

The car ride back to the house was in silence. Mostly Duo had fallen asleep and Quatre was afraid that the radio would wake him. When they reached the house Quatre gently shook him.

"hum?" Duo mumbled.

"Duo we are here." Duo rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Quatre?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Could you.. I dunno... spend the night?" Quatre smiled reassuringly.

"Of course Duo." Duo smiled brightly as they got out of the car.

"Thanks."

"No problem Duo. Now why don't you go in and take a bath, while I call Trowa and let him know where I am. Then I will order us up some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Great, thanks Q-man." was Duo's reply before entering the house.

Quatre sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Trowa's cell.

"Barton," Quatre smiled.

"Hey Trowa."

"Quatre," Quatre could hear the smile in his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight."

"Why?" Quatre could hear the worry in his lover's voice.

"Duo called me today."

"Is he alright?"

"Other than feeling a little under the weather, he seems to be fine. But he has asked me to stay the night with him at the beach house."

"Ok." There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You will call if you need anything?"

"Of course. Can you let the others know that Duo has reappeared?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"Love you too," and with that Trowa hung up.

Quatre smiled as he made his way in. Going to the kitchen to look through some of the menus of places that deliver. Deciding on Chinese, Quatre quickly placed the order before checking on Duo.

They spent the night watching old movies until both were to tired then they headed off to bed.

The next morning Duo was awakened to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "What?" he asked grumpily into the phone.

"Now, now that isn't any way to talk to someone who knows whats wrong with you." Replied Sally. He could hear her amusement.

"Sorry Sally. You woke me up."

"Well thats ok, hormones can be a bitch."

"So I am?"

"Yes."

"Shit, mother fucker!" Sally laughed at his cursing.

"Do you know who the father is?" Sally asked getting serious.

"Yea but we were both drinking. I don't even know how to bring it up to him."

"I don't know how to help Duo."

"Tis ok Sally, I'll work it out. Need any thing else?"

"Well I would like to arrange your next prenatal appointment."

"Geez give me the creeps why don't ya." Sally laughed again.

"How about in two weeks you come and see me."

Duo nodded as he replied. "Yea sure thing Sally."

"See you then Duo."

"See ya." with that Duo hung up.

Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Duo made his way to the kitchen after making a quick stop at the bathroom. Quatre was already standing in the kitchen . Cook what Duo assumed to be eggs.

"Good morning Duo. I didn't expect you to be up so early." Quatre smiled brightly at his friend.

"Me neither Q-man but Sally called me on my cell."

"The verdict?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Why Q-man I am gonna be a Mommy!" Duo exclaimed, trying to sounded excited. Quatre just stared at him. "Quat?" Still no reply. "Quatre.." He seemed to snap out of it.

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly. Duo nodded, "Oh Allah."

"You can say that again." They spent the next few moments in silence as Quatre set the table and served breakfast. Once both were seated Quatre broke the silence.

"Do you know the father?" Duo nodded but couldn't bring himself to look Quatre in the eye. Quatre waited for him to elaborate. "Well?" he asked when he realized Duo wasn't going to.

Duo shook his head. "He won't remember us being together."

"How do you know? You remember and you weren't exactly sober!"

"Because he was drugged!" Quatre looked appalled.

"What?!"

"I didn't do it! Someone else at the party did. I just got the benefit from it!" Quatre shook his head.

"Your in love with him?" Duo nodded slowly. "I take it then he is straight?" Duo nodded again. "What are you going to do?" Duo shrugged causing Quatre to sigh. "Well until my guys get back to me why don't I stay here and we try to come up with something together." Duo nodded. Quatre sighed and they began to eat their breakfast in silence.

AN: I just realized that this is the longest fic I have ever done. Well enjoy and hopefully I will have chapter 6 up in a couple of days.


	7. Duo's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: This is a short chapter. I am sorry its not longer but there really is no way to lengthen it. Also someone was worried about Heero being straight, he is not. If he was he wouldn't have slept with Duo in the first chapter. Now on with the story!

Ai Youji

Chapter 6

It wasn't until a week later when Quatre's contacts got back to him. Duo waited anxously as Quatre talked to the contact. He had been on the phone for over an hour. So as soon as Quatre hung up Duo pounced.

"So? Is it bad? Am I gonna die? Do I have super powers? Am I..."

"Duo!" Quatre interrupted his questioning. "No it's not bad, your not going to die, and if you don't have super powers now then I don't think your going to get them." Duo pouted for a moment before smiling.

"So?"

"Well he only gave me a little bit of all the information. He is sending the rest to me. They should be in my email within the hour." Duo nodded. "Well as far as we can figure out you were genetically engineered. Your unique, your a male with female organs that are only suppose to become active during sex, your eyes being violet is another, the fact you never get sick, and that you seem to be able to hide in shadows so well. They made you to be a weapon, to be a perfect soldier." Duo laughed at that. "I don't know much about the group behind the experiments but asw far as I told, they had abandoned the project. L2 law enforcements had raided the place. It took years to sort is all out and that is when they discovered their test subjects were missing." Quatre hesitated, ot wanting to tell this next part but knowing he couldn't. " They released the plague on L2. They were trying to force their test subjects back or at least kill them off. It was just an added benefit that it also killed off the lessers of the population."

"So I was the reason for all that suffering?" Duo looked pale, his eyes filled with pain. Quatre shook his head.

"No Duo! Don't ever blame yourself. It wasn't your fault! It was theirs. Blame them and OZ for not getting the vaccine out and for only saving their necks!" Duo nodded still looking a little pale but otherwise seemed better.

"So where are they now?"

"I don't know. They ca't find them. Its like they have completely disappeared." Duo nodded again.

"I am gonna go lay down." Quatre smiled at him reasuringly.

"Have a good nap."


	8. Vacation Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I just got this chapter done so I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter should hopefully be out this weekend.

Ai Youji

Chapter 7

The next week and a half Duo spent around the house. Either planning what to do with the house, walking along the beach and watching the ocean from the back porch. Quatre had said that he could use the house for as long as he wanted and could make any changes he wanted.

Quatre had only spent another night before going home to his lover. Duo had made Quatre re-promise not to tell the others before he left. Quatre called several times a day though.

So it was no surprise when Quatre called. The conversation was another story. Every year the whole gang would get together, at one of Quatre's houses, and spent a couple of months together only working when absolutely needed. It was time spent catching up and relaxing. Duo, of course, had forgotten about their yearly vacation. So when Quatre brought it up, it completely caught Duo off guard.

"So where should we go?"

"Go?" Duo asked confusedly.

"Vacation, I figured I would let you choose. I mean your the one having a baby."

"Shit!"

"You forgot about it, didn't you?" Duo nodded his head before realizing Quatre couldn't see him.

"Yeah.." Quatre laughed.

"Well since you will need to stay close to Sally. I figured one of my larger estates near the ocean. I have one that is only about an hour from your house and it is fairly excluded."

"That sounds good Q. But what am I gonna tell the others about having to see Sally, not to mention the fact that I am gonna start gaining weight. God Quat can I just skip this one?"

"No! Your going Duo! Besides your going to have to tell them sooner or later."

"But.."

"No, Duo you are going. If you really have your heart set on not telling the others than for the vacation just going to have to wear baggy clothes. As for seeing Sally, we will just say that you haven't been feeling the greatest and she wants to keep a eye on you."

"You realize that sounds horrible, right? You make it seem like I am dying."

"Well it is the best I can come up with Duo. If you would just agree to tell them. Then we wouldn't have this problem. I don't know why you don't want to tell them. Your acting like one of them is the father." Duo remained silent. "Your kidding right? Duo! Oh Allah! I know it wasn't Trowa and I think I saw Wufei leave with Sally. Allah! You slept with Heero! Duo he is your best friend!"

"I know! Oh god do I know! Relena drugged him! I found out afterwords that she had done that. Also that he would have no memory of that night! I can't face him Q."

"I understand Duo but you are going to have to face him. You have to tell him. He has a right to know!"

"I know, look Q I am gonna go lay down."

"Okay Duo, I will speak with you later."

"Bye Q."

"Bye"

AN: Yay! Another chapter done. You have no idea how badly my muse wants to work on another fic right now but I am going to keep ignoring it so I can get this one done sooner.


	9. First appointment

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I know this is a short chapter. But I promise you all that later today I will have another chapter out. I am working on making my chapters longer but so far I do not think I am succeeding.

Ai Youji

Chapter 8

A few days later found Duo in Sally's office. Sally had taken several tubes of blood before giving into a speech on the growth of the child and how to take care of his body and the baby. Things Duo do to ensure a healthy baby. Only after she finished her lecture about it all, she finally took a really good look at Duo.

"How are you handling it?" Sally questioned seriously. Duo Shrugged. "You seem to be taking this really well for a man who recently found out he is with child."

"I guess so Sally. I haven't really thought about it." Duo shrugged again.

"I guess it does seem a bit unreal. But that won't last for long. It may seem unreal but as soon as you hear the heart beat it will seem a lot realer." Sally smiled. "Besides if that isn't enough proof wait until the baby starts kicking." Duo gave a small laugh before frowning.

"Is it bad that I wish that it is all real but at the same time that it isn't?" Sally smiled reassuringly.

"Not at all Duo. Right now it doesn't feel real and it was completely unexpected. Men do not get pregnant but at the same time your parenting instincts want it to be true. Duo, you have always been good with kids. I have seen you look at families with a wistful look on your face. This should be a blessing. Your getting your family." Duo's sadness was visible in his eyes.

"Not all of it..."

"Your planning on not telling the father?" Sally frowned.

"He will eventually be told I am with.. child. But not that it is his. He doesn't need that kind of complication in his life." Sally frown deepened.

"Is he married?" Duo laughed.

"Good God No! Geesh what ya take me for Sal." Sally laughed.

"It does sound a bit unlike you. I was worried there for a moment. You made it sound like he was with another."

"Sorry Sal. I didn't mean too." Sally smiled.

"How about we go get lunch?" She suggested.

"Sounds wonderful, I am starving!." Sally laughed.

AN: I really am trying to make the chapters longer. It just doesn't seem to be working all that great. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate all of your support.


	10. Poor Trowa

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but on the up side this chapter is longer. I will apologize if I switch pov later in this chapter. I tried not to go into first person but some may have gotten through. I was originally going to write the whole story in first pov but changed my mind so I am sorry in advanced if I do switch in an out.

Ai Youji

Chapter 9

A week later Duo found himself outside Quatre's mansion. Where he was suppose to be spending the next two months with four of his best friends. Duo stood there for several moments trying to decide if he should just go home and make some excuse for not being able to make it to the yearly vacation. Sighing when he remembered that Quatre would probably shoot him if he didn't show up. Taking a deep breath, plastering a huge smile on his face. Duo opened the door and yelled:

"Honey, I'm home!" Quatre ran down the stairs and practically tackled Duo.

"Duo!" Duo smiled at Quatre before noticing that the others had appeared into the room.

"Quat easy buddy." Quatre looked confused for a moment before it turned to worry.

"I am so sorry Duo. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Duo smiled and shook his head.

"I am fine Q. Just no more tackling okay?" Quatre nodded. Duo turned to the others. "Hiya guys." Heero and Trowa nodded in reply.

"Maxwell." Wufei greeted before leaving the room to go back to what he was doing before. Trowa and Heero fallowed him.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Apparently I don't get a party for arriving." Quatre laughed and looked around.

"Where is your luggage?"

"In the car still. I wasn't sure if I was going to come or not." Duo admitted sheepishly. "I will go get them now." Duo turned to go back outside and Quatre fallowed.

"I will help you." Duo nodded.

Once they got to the car, Duo popped the trunk and went to lift two of the four bags in there when Quatre stopped him. "What are you doing?" Duo looked confused before replying.

"Picking up my luggage?" Quatre frowned.

"Oh no your not. I will carry it." Duo frowned in return.

"I am not an invalid. I can carry my own bags. I mean I did put them in there in the first place."

"I don't care. No heavy lifting for you."

"They aren't heavy." Quatre glared at him. "Fine!" Duo stomped back into the house. Quatre fallowed him carrying all his bags.

Trowa knew something was up. Not only did Quatre insist that Duo's room be right next to theirs but also that it had to be one with it own private bathroom. Now on the whole that wouldn't cause Trowa to much concern. But the look on Quatre's face when he realized how he greeted Duo and the fact that when he went to see what was taking so long to join the rest of the group. Duo was stomping into the house, arms crossed over his chest and looking severally pissed off and Quatre carrying all of Duo's bags. Upon Duo seeing him standing in the door way, he looked even more pissed.

"Fucking great! I hope your goddamn happy Quatre." with that said he turned and stomped out of the house again. Trowa quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what that was all about. Quatre sighed and responded.

"He isn't happy about me carrying all the bags." Trowa tilted his head slightly.

"Why?" Quatre sighed again.

"He shouldn't be carrying anything heavy. Not in his condition."

"I thought he was fine?" Trowa asked.

"He is but he needs to be careful and take it easy." Trowa nodded and took two of the bags from Quatre.

Duo returned an hour later, no longer looking pissed. Quatre almost instantly began to hover over Duo. Trowa watched silently from his spot on the couch. Quatre was in the middle of his hovering when Heero stuck his head in.

"I am getting a beer, anyone want one?"

"Sure, that sounds.."

"No! No alcohol for you! No thank you Heero." Quatre interrupted. Heero nodded and gave a odd look to Duo before leaving again.

Trowa watched Duo look uncharacteristically sad and sank onto the couch. "I hate this." Was all he said. Quatre looked sympathetic and proceeded to comfort Duo and begin hovering again.

A few minutes later Duo seemed to be back to his old happy self and complaining that he was hungry.

The next incident didn't happen until 3 in the morning when Trowa awoke to find Quatre missing from their bed. It was almost an hour later when Quatre returned to bed. Trowa didn't ask and Quatre didn't offer an explanation.

So over the next few days Trowa watched Quatre and Duo. Keeping silent until the fourth night in. When Quatre was gone, yet again, from their bed. Sighing Trowa got up from bed and went in search for his disappearing lover.

After checking Duo's room and finding it empty, Trowa's next stop was the kitchen. Stopping outside the doorway, Trowa listened for a moment.

"You are god!" Moaned Duo. Quatre laughed in response. "Its so good!" Duo fallowed the sentence with another moan.

"Oh I know." Was Quatre's reply.

After a minute of listening to moaning, Trowa finally stepped into the room. Mouth open and about to speak when the scene hit him.

Quatre and Duo where sitting across from each other. Eating, what looked like, double chocolate cake and thoroughly enjoying it.

"What the hell is going on?" Trowa asked angrily.

"Um.. Eating cake?" Duo asked, looking unsure and confused. Quatre nodded in agreement with Duo.

"Do you two care to explain to me what the fuck is going on?"

"Well..." Duo was interrupted by Quatre.

"Duo's having a baby." Trowa stared at them for a moment before laughing.

"Now tell me really whats going on?" Trowa asked once he had stopped laughing.

"No Trowa, I really am having a baby." answered Duo this time.

"Really?" Duo nodded and Trowa promptly fainted. Duo stared at him for a moment before stating.

"He took it worse than I did!"


	11. Duo's Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Sorry for the late posting. Life got really busy and then I ran into a few problems with my computer and then on top of that I hit a slight writers block. I know where I want the story to go but am unsure how to get there. I have also been trying harder to make the chapters longer. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

Ai Youji

Chapter 10

Trowa awoke a few minutes later to Duo hovering over him and poking him with a chop stick. "Look! He's awake Q." Quatre soon leaned over Trowa for a moment before realizing that Duo was still poking him.

"Will you knock it off Duo." Duo immediately stopped.

"Aww... I just always wanted to poke a dead person." was Duo's reply.

"But I wasn't dead." said Trowa looking at the two boys above hime.

"No you weren't." Quatre glared at Duo.

"No he wasn't but he was out cold so I figured this was my chance." Duo shrugged.

"So is it true?" asked Trowa, still laying on the floor of the kitchen.

"Is what true?" Duo asked back. Trowa looked pointedly at Duo's stomach. "Oh.. Yup I have a baby makin' machine and right now it is making a baby." Trowa smirked at the reply.

"So who's the lucky father?" Duo's smile disappeared and his eyes filled with sadness.

"He doesn't know, besides we were drunk at the time. It was a mistake that we slept together in the first place." The room fell silent after that. Trowa and Quatre were both unsure on how to comfort there pregnant friend.

After a few minutes of pressing silence it was broken by none other than Trowa. " So what were you guys doing before my prompt visit to the floor?"

"Eating cake, you should try some, its really good. But you can only have a lil 'cause its my cake." Replied Duo.

"Duo, its is not only your cake. It's for everyone they just don't know about it yet." Quatre scolded.

"An' its gonna stay that way too." Duo waked over to the table and picked up the tray the cake was on. He glared at Trowa and Quatre. "Mine!" Quatre raised his arms in silent surrender and Trowa sat up and mimicked him.

"Okay, Okay, it is your cake. We will not tell them about it." Duo nodded and Quatre turned to help Trowa to his feet.

Once Trowa was standing again, he went and grabbed a plate while Duo put the cake back down on the table. He cut a small piece for Trowa before taking his seat again. Duo watched Trowa carefully before nodding and returned to eating his cake. Trowa sighed in relief and took the seat next to his lover. They ate in comfortable silence.

Once they finished and cleaned up, they all parted ways. Once Trowa and Quatre had reached their room Trowa began in questioning.

"How long have you known?"

"The same day he found out. The morning after I had spent the night over at his new place."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am sorry Trowa, but he asked me not to tell anyone and I think he was afraid of your guys reaction so I was worried that if I told and he found out he would disappear again." Quatre eyes began to tear up.

"It okay little one, I understand." Trowa said pulling Quatre into his arms to comfort him. "He seems to be taking the news well considering.

"I don't think its really sunk in that that he is going to have a baby. I just don't think that the situation has really hit him yet." Trowa nodded.

Quatre yawned as Trowa lead him to the bed. "Maybe I should save my questions for tomorrow." Trowa said smiling as he tucked himself and lover into bed. They were both asleep shortly after.

TBC...

AN: Ok so originally I wasn't even gonna write about Trowa waking up. I was just gonna jump ahead to a few days but it seemed like every one wanted me to continue with Trowa finding out. So here it was. I have half of the next chapter done and I am gonna go work on it now. Maybe I can figure out a way to get my self unstuck.


	12. Contemplative

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't

AN: This chapter originally suppose to be with the last but I ran into a snag in the story line and figured that it would be easier to post that than nothing. Well I hope you all enjoy.

Ai Youji

Chapter 11

The next few days passed uneventfully. Only instead of just Quatre hovering over Duo and driving him crazy, Trowa seemed to join in the fun. While Trowa is nowhere near is bad is Quatre he still had his moments. Between the two of them Duo couldn't do anything with out one or the other stepping in. Whether Heero or Wufei noticed Duo didn't know. Neither had said anything to him about it.

After another boring day of not being allowed to do freaking anything, Duo had decided that he needed a little to himself and that a walk would do him some good.

As Duo made is way down the beach he contemplated life or rather the life that had taken up residence in his body. After a while he decided to sit on a long he had come across in his wandering. He stared at his belly for a moment before he began to talk.

"You know," he began. "Your already a trouble maker and your not even born yet." Duo smiled at his next thought. "Just like me..." He frowned. "I wonder what you are going to get from your father... I wonder if I am going to ever have the courage to tell him about you, or how I feel about him..." Duo listened to the waves for a minute before continuing. "I was so happy that night. I thought for a moment that he felt the same way as I did." Duo laughed bitterly for a moment before quieting.

While Duo sat and contemplated the turn his life had taken. Quatre was flipping out, well as close to flipping out a Quatre can do. He had searched every room in the mansion for his friend and couldn't seem to find him. After 10 minutes of searching Quatre told Trowa and together they began the search anew.

Heero was sitting quietly in the library reading when Trowa came in to the room. "Hey Heero have you seen Duo?" Heero shook his head. "Damn, where could he have gone...:" Trowa mumbled as he turned to leave the room when Heero's voice stopped him.

"What wrong? Its not all the unusual for him to want some quiet time."

"I know but he should have told me or Quatre where he had gone. What if something happens, especially in his condition."

"What condition? I thought he was fine.." Heero asked worriedly.

Trowa frowned."Never mind, if you see him can you tell him Quatre and I are looking for him."

Heero nodded and watched a Trowa left to continue his search. Heero placed the book was reading and quietly looked out the window and thought over what he just learned. He wondered what was wrong with his best friend. He had noticed all the hovering Quatre seemed to be doing and when Trowa started join in a few days earlier.

As he looked out over the ocean he noticed a figure walking on the beach. Heero smiled a little smile before deciding to join his best friend. He left the room and the house as quickly as he could, avoiding Quatre and Trowa so he could spend a little time with Duo.

Duo smiled brightly as he saw Heero walking towards him. "Hiya Hee-chan!"

"Don't call me that Duo!" Was Heero's reply. Duo laughed as Heero walked back towards the house with Duo. "Quatre and Trowa are looking for you."

"Oh god.." Duo groaned.

"They are getting pretty bad."

"You can say that again. God forbid I have a second to myself. I mean really its not like I am dying! I am a grown man and can take care of myself!" Duo complained.

"So what were you doing out on the beach?" Heero asked, deciding that he wouldn't ask Duo what was wrong with him.

"Just thinkin' and tryin' to relax a lil. I needed a break from the hovers."

They spend the rest of the walk back to the house in comfortable silence. When they had reached to door Duo was immediately hounded by Quatre and Trowa. Heero laughing at the face Duo was making as the two checked him over and then proceeded to scold Duo.

The rest of the day was spent uneventfully. While Quatre and Trowa going back to their hovering and Duo being annoyed with the two. Heero back to his book, but his best friends health never leaving his mind and vowed to watch Duo a little closer.

TBC...

AN: xD It didn't turn out that way I had planned at all. But at least Heero was in this one. I was feeling bad cause neither Wufei nor Heero are really in the story. But hopefully they will make more of an apperance.


	13. Heart Beats

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I have to say thank you to all those who love my story. I never thought I would be a popular as it is and I am amazed by the fallowing it has. Well here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy!

Ai Youji

Chapter 12

Duo paced the doctors examine room, waiting for Sally to make her appearance. He was wished he hadn't turned down Quatre's offer to come in with him. Duo paced the room stopping only once and a while to examine one object or another. As soon as Sally entered Duo stopped.

"Hiya Sally!" Duo greeted trying to make it seem like he wasn't at all nervous.

"Hello Duo, how have you been?" Sally replied.

"Other than the nausea, which is lessening by the way, and the fact that its starting to look like most of my cloths don't fit comfortably, I am doing pretty good."

Sally smiled, " Maybe its time for you to get new cloths then?"

"Well I would but I hate to buy new cloths when I perfectly good cloths already and on top of that I am only gonna use them until that baby is born.. Oh god I am just gonna keep getting bigger ain't I? So I have to buy a ton of cloths." Duo groaned.

"Then maybe you should look into maternity cloths?"

"No way! Duo Maxwell will not wear women cloths. Quatre and Trowa would never let me live it down. Not to mention when Wufei finds out..."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Duo. I am sure we will figure it out. Maybe Quatre will know... I take it he does know right?"

"Yeah, Trowa knows too."

"Do the other two know yet?" Duo shook his head. " You are going to have to tell them soon Duo. Your going to begin to really show."

"I know, I know. Heero is already really suspicious and I would be surprised if Wufei was too. Quatre and Trowa have been hovering to much for him not too."

"Well lets get on with the examine." Duo nodded. "Today we should be able to hear the babies heart beats." Sally went to one of the many cupboards. " Why don't you take off your shirt and lay down on the bed." She pulled out a small hand-held item. "This.." She held up the device. "... is a Doppler. It will allow us to hear the babies heart beats." She separated a handle like object from the top. One end of is a little wider than the other. " I press this up against you stomach and it will allow us to pick up the babies heart beats." Duo nodded. Sally pressed the item to his stomach and after moving it around for a minute she came to a spot where they could clearly hear the heart beat.

"There really is a baby in there, isn't there?" Duo asked in wonder as he listened to the heart beats. Sally nodded as they listened to the beat for a moment longer.

"Sounds like a strong healthy heart. I would recommend you get a small home Doppler. That way you can listen to the baby any time you want. You can even get one that you can strap on and hook up head phones to listen to it" Sally suggested.

Duo nodded his head. " I am really going to have a baby... Oh god Sally I don't know any thing about babies. I don't know any thing about being a father. Oh god Sally how can I be able to do this? I dunno any thing a parent should!" Duo began to panic.

"Duo, calm down. Its alright, first off your not alone. Second there are books you can pick up that you can read that will help you. While also explaining the baby's growth and development. So between you and the guys, you should be able to figure out."

Duo took a few deep breathes before nodding. "Your right Sally."

"Of course I am! Now lets get on with the rest of the examination."

An hour later Duo was finally exiting the examine room. Quatre stood up from his seat in the waiting room and walked towards him while asking, " How did it go?"

"Pretty good. I need to go a a book store and there is something else I was hoping we could see if we can find?"

"Sure." was Quatre's reply as they began the walk back to the car.

TBC...

AN: another chapter that didn't go as planned but actually I prefer this. A Doppler was really hard to explain so if you want more information on what they look like just Google it. I also want to make it know that I personally don't have a children yet so I really don't know what goes on during the appointments so that why I really just skipped the rest of the appointment.


	14. Injustice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I was going to have this chapter part of the last but I thought it was a good idea to stop where I did. I will confess that it is just me being lazy and I really didn't want to write about Duo and Quatre shopping for a baby books and a home Doppler. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ai Youji

Chapter 13

It had been several days since Duo's doctors appointment and the long haired man was found more often then not a pair of head phones in his ears. Consistently listening to his baby's heart beats.

So it was on one of the occasions that Duo was listening that he fell asleep on the couch. A book resting on his chest was covered so there was no way of knowing what he was reading. But Wufei was curious as to what the long haired man was listening too. So as quietly and carefully as he could he removed one of the head phones and brought it up to his ear.

To say he was confused by what he heard was an understatement. So after a minute of listening to the sound that he really couldn't identify. So deciding that maybe the book resting on Duo's chest would give him some clue as to what the sound could be. So he carefully picked up the book and stared at the page it was on.

There was a picture on the page of a fetus at 12 weeks along with a detail description of what was going on in development of the said fetus. Wufei became even more confused as to what was going on.

So Wufei went with the next best option. He woke Duo up. "Maxwell get up!" He shook Duo awake.

"Wah?" Duo asked as he quickly sat up and promptly fell off the couch. Which of course brought Quatre and Trowa running at the sound of the thud. So as they ran into the room Quatre quickly going over to make sure Duo was okay, while Trowa gave Wufei a dirty look. When he didn't help Duo up.

"The least you could have do Wufei is helped him up!" said Quatre angrily. As he helped Duo back on to the couch and sat beside him. "There better be a good reason for you waking him up! Especially in his condition!."

Wufei stared at Quatre with surprise before answering. "I want to know what the hell is going on! You said Maxwell is fine but just now you said in his condition. I demand to know what it is. Why Maxwell is listening to weird noises and reading a book on a fetuses development and I want to know know!"

Duo sighed and raised a hand to prevent Quatre from replying for him. "It is getting to the point where I can't really hide it any way. So I might as well tell you now. The weird noises that I am listening too are not all that weird, they are heart beats and as to why I am reading a baby book well I am having a baby."

"You adopting?" Wufei asked.

Duo shook his head. "No I am having a baby, as in there is a life growing inside of me."

"But your a man. Right?"

"Of course!" said Duo taking offense that Wufei should think other wise.

"Duo was genetically engineered Wufei. So while he is defiantly a guy, he has some female reproductive parts." Quatre stated before the two got into a fight. The room was silent for a moment before it was broken by a shout.

"Injustice! It is completely unfair that Maxwell can do something that I can not!" Quatre tried to muffle his laughter. "This is a great injustice! Who in their right mind would let Maxwell have a child! While I am meant to b e lesser than he is!" Quatre gave up trying to muffle his laughter. Trowa was smiling from where he was standing and Duo looked to be in some form of shock. "Well.." Wufei coming down from his rant began. ".. at least I won't get fat!" With that said Wufei left the room.

"Well he handled that better than I thought he would." Quatre stated to the room.

"Speaking of taking well, when are you going to tell Heero, Duo?" Trowa asked.

"I dunno, I am surprised he hasn't come to see what the commotion was all about." Replied Duo.

"He is not home at the moment. He had to run to the store." Quatre interjected.

Trowa turned to leave the room when Duo stopped him. "Can you please tell Wufei to keep his mouth shut around Heero. I don't want him to tell him yet." Trowa nodded and left the room.

TBC...

AN: Yay! I am on a roll 2 chapters in 1 day! I am sooo happy to have gotten over my writers block, granted this story is defiantly not going as planned but I think it working out for a best this way!


	15. Comforting Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Ok so Wufei wanting to be able to have a baby is a lil OOC but I thought his response would be like that. I mean I don't think Wufei would like not being able to do something Duo can do. Granted he does not strike me as wanting to have a baby, but then it was only on principle that he would suggest it. Well since I seem to be on a roll, I all hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ai Youji

Chapter 14

While over the next week Wufei picked on Duo relentlessly. Quatre and Trowa continued their constant hover. So life was no where boring as all four of them tried to keep the secret from the fifth. So was becoming difficult consider three out of the four were seriously starting to annoy the long hair pregnant man.

So between the three doing their best to annoy Duo and the mood swings Duo started picking up. Quatre suggested that they hire a tailor to make all Duo maternity cloths. That way he would have cloths that suited him and that weren't horrible looking.

Though having decided that later in the pregnancy Duo was going to have to poise as a girl when he left the house. There was no other way around it and though Duo loathed the idea, he hated being locked in the house even more.

So with all that was going on it was a complete and utter surprise when the door bell rang. None of them expecting any company and were quiet happily enjoying their vacation. Duo was coming out of the kitchen to answer the door when Heero beat him to it.

There standing behind the door was none other than Relena, who instantly attached herself to Heero. "Heero darling, how are you? I missed you so much, that I decided to take some time off and join you on your vacation." Heero grunted and shook her off his arms and as several of Relena's servants began loading her luggage into the house.

It took her another moment to notice Duo, who was standing in the hall wear sweats and had a sandwich in one hand. She raised her head in a snobbish way before speaking to him. "Mr. Maxwell, it is nice to see you." She looked him over for a moment. " Are sure you want to be eating that sandwich you look like you don't need the extra weight."

Duo looked down at himself, sure he had gained some weight but he was also about 13 weeks into his pregnancy. He really shouldn't have gained that much to be so noticeable. "What are you implying Miss Relena?" Duo asked.

Relena sighed. "Well if you want to get fat that is your issue but may I suggest that you at least start to exercise so that the rest of us don't have to put up with such a fat slob."

Duo's eyes filled up with tears that threatened to fall before he turned and fled the room while shouting for Quatre. Heero stood watching as his best friend flee the room obliviously upset. He quickly shook Relena off of himself again and fallowed Duo out of the room.

When he entered the living room it was to see Duo sitting on the couch. His face buried in Wufei's neck cry. Both seemingly not to notice him just standing in the room.

"Shhh.. It's okay Duo..." Wufei tried to comfort. Duo's reply was muffled so that Heero could not hear it. "No your not getting fat Duo. It's okay, she doesn't know what she is talking about." There was some more mumbling. " Why don't you put in your head phones Duo." Duo nodded and with Wufei's help had the head phones in with out moving his head from it spot.

After a minute of silence Heero quietly coughed to get Wufei's attention. Wufei looked at him before signaling him to be quiet. "He just fell asleep." He whispered while motioned Heero so sit beside them. "I heard Relena showed up." Heero nodded and Wufei sighed. "Just what he needs, more stress." Wufei mumbled to himself.

"Whats going on? Whats wrong with him?" Heero asked in a whisper.

"It's not my secret to tell, but he is fine. I am sure he will tell you soon enough." Heero sighed. "Here.." Wufei gently shifted Duo to rest up against Heero. " Can you watch over him for me. I need to go tell Quatre and Trowa about our quest and what happened."

Heero nodded as Wufei stood and head out of the room. Just as was about to exit Wufei looked over his shoulder to see Heero lean back and getting comfortable. Never taking his eyes off of Duo.

Later when Quatre went to check on the two he found them both sleeping contently on the couch. Heero had his arms wrapped around Duo. Both having warm smiles on their faces as they slept. Quatre decided it was best to just let them sleep.

AN: Well here is another chapter done. I am so happy in the way this is going. I am sorry about not warning everyone about Relena. I personally don't like her but I try not to bash her in every one of my stories but then again you always need a bad guy and she is in a perfect position to be that. So for fallowing warning she is going to get a lot worse. I can't tell you specifics cause it will ruin the story for you all.


	16. Love You Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I seem to be on a roll. That and I have some inspiration. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed I greatly appreciate your support. Also someone pointed out a reminder about Relena. Yes I do remember that she caused the whole thing in the first place and sadly while I had Trowa, Wufei and Heero's reaction to the new all planned out, I have no idea what I am gonna do for her reaction... OK I will fess up I don't know Heero reaction yet either, but hey I am working one.

Ai Youji

Chapter 15

While Heero and Duo snoozed on the couch from the disaster that is the arrival of Relena. Quatre was busy trying to get the said girl settled in. Wufei was not any help, of course, he spent the entire time glaring at the women for the insults she thrown at their braid haired friend. Trowa was helping but sadly kept throw barely veiled insults and smart ass remarks about the said girl. While the said girl, completely missing the veiled insults and glaring, was worry about what possibly she could have done to upset her Heero.

Quatre, trying to ignore all three of them, was getting annoyed. Between the insults, glaring and worrying, not to mention the intense feeling hatred coming from the two boys in the room. None of this was helping Quatre in his own anger at the blonde haired girl. All of that prompted his check in on Heero and Duo.

So it was a nice little break to see the two snuggled in. Both seemingly content and happy there snoozing on the couch. Watching them almost made him think of a happy family. Heero had his arms wrapped around Duo hands resting on Duo's stomach. His head resting on top of Duo where Duo had buried into his neck. The scene was unbearably sweet and cute. Almost making Quatre regret coming into the room.

After a minute of watching the two Quatre decided that it was just a too sweet a moment to not capture on film. He hurriedly left the room to grab his camera from the office and returned to snap a few shots of the two. Once that was done Quatre left the two to their sleeping.

It wasn't til an hour later that the pair awoke. Heero was the first to awaken and was content to watch Duo, who was currently trying to snuggle even closer to Heero. Duo groaned when he couldn't get any closer to him because of their position on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked quietly.

Duo nodded before lifting his head to look at Heero confusedly. " I thought I had fallen asleep on Wufei."

"You did but after you ran out I came to check on you. Wufei asked me to keep an eye on you while you slept. " Duo nodded and placed his head back down. The room filled with silence for a moment before Heero decided to break it. "You shouldn't let her get to you."

Duo nodded. "I know."

"She is just jealous of you."

Duo lifted his head in surprise. "What do ya mean she is jealous of me? She has fucking everything and then some."

Heero smiled at him. "She doesn't have me.."

Duo stared in shock. "But I don't have you either."

Heero shook his head. "Duo you have had me since the end of the war. Hell probably even before then." Heero leaned down to Duo's face. " And I am going to kiss you." He whispered before his lips met Duo's.

The kiss was probably the sweetest, most tender kiss that either had ever experienced. While it was closed mouth it was no less passionate. Duo was the first to break the kiss.

"Heero.. There something I need to tell you before..." He was cut off by Heero.

"If its about this.." He placed a hand flat against Duo's stomach, gently rubbing his thumb against it. "..then I already know. It wasn't all that hard to find out, you guys are not nearly as quiet as you think you are."

"But..."

"No buts it doesn't matter to me. Your an amazing person Duo Maxwell and this makes you no less amazing. I am in love with you. There are no ifs ands or buts about it. Just let me be there for you and the baby. I want to become a permanent part of both your lives."

Duo smiled brightly. "Of course you can be apart of our lives. I wouldn't have it any other way."

TBC...

AN: XD That was possibly the most surprising thing. Out of nowhere Heero saying he already knows about the baby it completely took me off guard when I wrote it. Just so every one knows, that while Heero knows that Duo is having a baby. He does not know that the baby is his. I think the next chapter is going to have a lemon in it. Just so that you are all warned in advanced.


	17. Never A Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It really good to hear that you all love the story. Especially after the last chapter which went completely different than what I thought and I completely blame it on Heero. As I was working on the beginning part of the chapter I was trying to figure out how Duo was going to tell Heero and what Heero reaction was going to be... And then Heero swoops in and already know. So I was just as surprised as you all, so thank you again for all the lovely reviews and I hope to be able to keep up the good work. Just so none of you forget there is a LEMON in this chapter.

Ai Youji

Chapter 16

A few hours later found the whole house hold seated around the dining room table. Dinner was spread out in front of them. Quatre was sitting at the head of the table and to his right sat Trowa. On his right sat Wufei with Duo sitting on the other side of Wufei. Which placed Heero next to Trowa and Relena at the other end of the table.

It was a tense affair, Wufei and Trowa still not over their anger at the blonde where taking turns glaring at her. Duo looked positively miserable as he listened to Relena go between flirting with Heero and insulting him. Heero looked torn between wanting to kill Relena and was just trying to figure out where to hide the body when he was done the said deed and watching his new lover worriedly.

Quatre was the only one who didn't seem to be upset or pissed. He actually kind of looked content. But that may be due to the fact that an hour before dinner he had walked in on Duo and Heero making out in the living room. He had yet to find the time to tell Trowa and Wufei the development and if he didn't get the chance to soon then.. Well he didn't know what he was going to do but he was sure that it wasn't going to end well.

As Heero watched his lover he noticed with concern that Duo was not eating. Which was not surprising consider Relena kept throwing insult about his weight at him. After a few minutes Heero was no longer able to take it.

"That's enough!" He said in a cold voice before going over to Duo. Helping him out of his seat and escorted him out of the room to Duo's bedroom. Leaving the four of them in surprised silence.

"You should let her get to you." Heero said as he sat Duo down on the bed and wrapped his arms Duo's shoulders.

"I know but it's true." Duo mumbled into Heero chest as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Duo.." Heero lifted Duo's head to look at him. "..what she is saying isn't true. Your not fat hell if anything you are far to skinny. Secondly you are with child. There is a life growing in you. Of course you are going to gain weight but as soon as the baby is born I promise you, you will lose all that weight."

Duo smiled. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked in wonderment.

"Probably as much as I you." Heero leaned down a kissed Duo.

The kiss started tender but quickly heated up as Duo opened his mouth to Heero's probing tongue. Slowly they laid down on the bed. Hands slowly roaming over clothed bodies. They slowly removed their clothing off of each other.

When they were naked the touching renewed itself. Heero kissed Duo deeply before slowly kissing his way down his jaw line and neck. Slowly working his way down to Duo's arousal. Once there he stopped and looked up at his lover. He was beautiful and he told Duo so. Causing the long haired man to blush. Then slowly he took Duo's arousal into his mouth. Enjoying the taste of his lover as he as he licked, kissed and sucked the hard member.

After a few minutes of torture Heero pulled away from his lover aching need. He smiled as Duo groaned at the loss of the warm mouth. Heero kissed his way up his lovers body and gave Duo another deep kiss.

"I want you." Heero whispered huskily. Duo groaned at the sound of his lovers voice and reached over to the end table to grab the lube. Fumbling only for a moment before getting it and handing it over to Heero. Who almost immediately began to coat his fingers with the slick stuff.

Heero slowly spread his lovers legs and moved his hand down to his lover opening. His fingers slowly circling the opening before slipping one digit in and stretching him. It wasn't long before a second and then a third were added. Heero's eyes never left his lovers though out the whole process.

Slowly Heero removed his fingers and replaced them with his slick arousal. He slowly pushed his way into his lovers willing body watching for any signs of discomfort or pain as he went. It seemed like forever before his was fully seated in his lover.

They paused like that both trying to get use to the sensation before Heero slowly began to move. His thrust start small. They were slow and when Duo showed no signs of pain he began to lengthen each thrust while still keeping the same slow pace.

They made love slowly neither wanting it to end to quickly. So as Heero slowly brought them to the edge he wrapped one hand around Duo's weeping member. It took only a few strokes to bring off his lover with a long groan. Heero after a few more slow thrust fallowed his lover into completion.

Heero slipped out of his lover before collapsing next to Duo. Pulling Duo into his arms they snuggled quietly, enjoying the after glow of their love making. Duo's head resting on his chest and had an arm thrown around Heero's waist.

"Is it always going to be like that?" Heero whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" was Duo's reply.

"Making love to you. Our first time after was wild and a little on the rough side. This time was slowly and sweet, but both were just as mind blowing."

Duo lifted his head to look at Heero. "The first time?"

"Yes, after the party. When you disappeared for a month and half after wards."

"You remember that?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"How could I forget Duo. It was the first time we made love. When I woke up the next morning and found you gone. You have no idea how I felt. Why did you leave?"

"I am so sorry Heero. I had gotten up to go to the bathroom and I heard her and everything she said and I thought it was all because of that and not because you loved me like I loved you and..."

Heero kissed him to stop his rambling. Breaking the kiss Heero questioned him. "Heard who?"

"Relena.." Duo said slowly.

"What did you hear her say?" Heero asked calmly.

"That she drugged a drink she got you and to make you have sex with her and that you wouldn't remember a thing the next morning." Duo's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you wouldn't remember and that it was all because you were drugged that you made love to me in the first place."

Heero smiled. "Duo, I made love to you because I love you. Drug or no drug I was in love with you either way." He wiped the tears that manged to escaped the long hair man away before continuing. "Besides you should know by now that I don't drink anything that I either haven't gotten myself or one of the guys gotten for me."

Duo looked embarrassed and buried his face into Heero chest. "Oh yeah..." He mumbled.

Heero just smiled and said, "Just go to sleep Duo. I plan on making love to you again before the night is over." Duo hummed appreciatively before slipping off to sleep. "I love you..." Heero whispered as he joined his lover in sleep.

TBC...

AN: Longest chapter so far! Yay! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one will be out really soon (and it will be if I have any say in it).


	18. Command To Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I know it has been a few days but I ran into a snag and decided that it was best to take a small break. I would like to apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes that have and may appear. I do not have anyone to look over my work so I try my hardest not make the said mistakes. Sadly I am only human and I will miss some of them. But I will try to be a little more careful in the future. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Ai Youji.

Ai Youji

Chapter 17

The next morning found Heero and Duo snuggled in bed just enjoying the quietness and the company of each other. Basking in the glow of being in love. So it was understandable that it took a while for Duo to work up the courage to question Heero.

"How did you find out?" Duo didn't even lift his head from Heero's chest.

"Your not as quiet as you would like to at night. I was heading to the bathroom. When I heard a thud. When I got to the kitchen I heard you, Trowa and Quatre talking. Sad to say that I listened in." Was Heero calm reply as he played with Duo's hair.

"You knew since I told Trowa?" Heero nodded. "But you didn't say anything.."

"I know, I was surprised and a little bit hurt. I mean the person I was in love with slept with someone after he had slept with me. Then when you said that he wasn't involved with you. That it was a mistake that and you were both drunk. I thought that maybe I would still have a chance and.."

"Heero there is something else I have to tell you." Duo interrupted. "The baby's father..." Duo was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Duo asked while he sat up.

"We need to talk," the familiar voice on the other side of the door made Duo groan.

"What could she possible want?" Whispered Heero to his lover.

Duo shrugged. "I dunno, but she has rotten timing as usual." Duo whispered back. "Just a minute.." Duo replied to Relena before turning back to his lover."You should probably go hide in the closet. I don't really feel like listening to her freak out about us." Heero nodded and began to quickly get dressed as Duo pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

After Heero was safely hidden in the closet Duo opened to the door to find Relena standing there with her arms crossed and one of her feet taping impatiently. As soon as he had the door partially opened she pushed her way into his room. Duo closed the door slowly before turning to her.

"May I help you miss Relena?" He asked politely.

She looked at him in disgust before replying. "I want you to stay away from Heero."

Duo sighed. " Miss Relena, don't you think that is up to Heero?"

"I do not want you perverting him to your ways. Heero is not like you, he is a good man. Better yet I want you to leave."

"Miss Relena this is a pilot get together. If anything you should be the one leaving. I have every.."

"Do not tell me what to do." Relena interrupted. " I want you gone and if you do not leave in a reasonable time period then I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands!"

"What could you possibly do to get me to leave." Duo laughed.

"Listen you little slut I can make your life a living hell if you do not do what I ask. I want you gone and I do not want to you to ever contact Heero again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Replied Duo angrily.

"Good." She smoothed out her shirt. "I want you gone by the end of the day. Or I will make your life miserable life a living hell." With that said she promptly left his room.

Heero came out of Duo's closet. " How could you let her talk to you like that! Your not really going to leave are you?"

Duo shook his head. "I am not going any where I would just like to see her try and do anything. Though we will have to tell the others, in case she tries to turn them on me."

"They would never do that Duo. Besides Quatre and Trowa are too excited about the baby to let you out of their sights for even a minute." Heero pulled Duo into his arms, gently kissing his forehead.

"We should go tell the other." Duo said quietly. Heero nodded and slowly released him. Together they both left the room in search of the others.

TBC..

AN: Well this seems like a good spot to stop. I will probably have the next chapter up shortly after this one. If not I will have it up tomorrow. Just so everyone knows there is a poll on my profile concerning gender so please vote. The one with the most votes will be what Duo will have.


	19. Interesting Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I am so sorry this took so long life had turned hectic and when you mix that with slight writers block well you get a whole lot of nothing. So while this plot bunny decided to play dead another took its place and I have been working on another story. But now I am back and hopefully will be more predictable. My goal is to update every week.

Ai Youji

Chapter 18

To say that the others where unhappy about what Relena said was an understatement. They practically had to hold Quatre back from killing the snotty woman. Not that Trowa and Wufei were far behind him in thoughts of killing the bitch they were just less vocal and were making plans for her demise.

So the morning was spent with four out of five of the boys glaring at Relena every time she entered a room. Duo seemed to find it all in good humor and ignored the issue all together. The said woman didn't seem to notice any change and was acting as she usually did. Making sly, or what she thought was sly, insulting comments about Duo and gushing over Heero.

So by the time lunch rolled around the four had just about had it with Relena. So as they were sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches that they had made for lunch, Relena had walked into the room and had the most disgusted look on her face when she saw them.

"Why are all you eating in here? Are we not having a formal lunch. I assumed that it was common knowledge that when one has company that all meals should be formal. Especially when the company as important as Vice Foreign Minister."

"Of course," Quatre replied smiling far to sweetly and innocent than that should be allowed. " However since the said Vice Foreign Minister has invited herself in to my home in the first place, which I think is safe to say is far ruder than not having set up formal meals. Besides one does not need fancy setups to enjoy lunch with ones friends." Relena looked like someone had just slapped her.

"Of course, but I assure you that I was invited to join you all here." Quatre gave her a look that clearly stated other wise. "My dear Heero invited me over to stay, he just couldn't wait for his vacation to be over to see me again." Heero, who had been watching silently with the four others, choked.

Quatre's smile turned scary. " I beg to differ. I know Heero would never invite someone over with out informing me of doing so." Quatre paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "I would have to say that it is awfully unbecoming of a lady of your statue to not only invite herself into someones home but to also insult of the other guests in the said home. And to top it all off threaten one of them too.

"I think you should leave Miss Relena, for you are now longer welcome here. I suggest you start packing your things because I want you gone from here in an hour or I will call the authorities and I am sure that the press would love to hear about you being thrown out for trespassing."

Relena angrily turned around and stomped out of the room. The five boys watching her leave.

"You know that is not gonna stop her." Duo said breaking the silence. "She is gonna be hanging around nearby. Hell it wouldn't surprise me if she moved in next door."

"Oh she can try but I own all the houses in the nearby. I rent them out for the most part and I have already warned all my tenants about her." Quatre replied with a smile. "Besides I don't think she will risk her public image just to be that close to Heero."

"I do not think she will give up that easily. Maxwell should not be left alone when we leave the house." Wufei chimed in. The four boys nodded while Duo looked indignant.

"I am not a child!"

"Of course not but you have to think more for your child too. Besides the cloths we ordered will be here any day and your not going to be able to fit in your normal clothes for much longer. We just want to keep you safe." Duo sighed at Quatre's reply

"Fine, but next time one of you can have a baby while have a crazy bitch after ya." The other laughed

TBC..

AN: What ya think? It progressing that for sure. I am gonna only leave the poll up for another week so if any one wants to have a specific gender and things vote now.


	20. To Many Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I know, I know I promised to have another one out in a week and didn't come through. I am sorry. But I shall make it all up to you now. I also want to apologize for all the grammar issues. I try to catch them but since I have no beta some still get though.

Ai Youji

Chapter 19

It wasn't until a week after Relena left when Duo noticed something off. He was sitting in the living room, reading and listening to the baby's heartbeats. When he noticed that the beats didn't sound right. He placed the book on the coffee table and listened intently for a minute to make sure it wasn't his imagination.

Starting to worry, Duo stood and called for Heero. Heero was in the kitchen at the time making up something to eat when he heard the call. Quickly walking in to the living room looking worried, he looked over Duo to make sure he was all right.

Taking the head phones out, Duo held them towards Heero. "Listen to this." Heero walked closer and grabbed them. Making sure to keep close to Duo and put the head phones in. After a moment Heero began to look worried. " You hear it too? Right?" Duo asked nervously.

Heero nodded and took out the head phones. "Whats going on? When did it start?" Duo shrugged.

"I don't know I was just sitting here reading when I noticed it. Maybe we should call Sally." Heero nodded and went to grab the phone. Dialing as we walked back to his lover.

After a few moments of talking to Sally and deciding that Sally should see Duo. As soon as Heero hung up he pulled his worried lover into his arms.

"I am sure the baby is fine. Sally just wants to listen to the baby to make sure its ok." Duo nodded and let Heero get him ready for a trip to Preventor HQ and Sally's office.

The drive was pretty much uneventful as both were to busy worrying about the baby. Duo continued to listen to the weird sounding heartbeats, and praying that the life growing in him was ok.

Once they got to Sally's office, Sally admittedly want do to talk off his shirt and lay on the bed. She then pulled screen that had a hand held stick attached to it. Making sure that the screen was facing away from the couple. Smearing one end with some gel, she turned to the couple.

"This is an Ultrasound. It will allow us to see the baby and hear its heartbeats. Now I am going to rest this against your stomach and it is going to be cold." Duo nodded and grabbed Heero's hand.

Making sure everything was turned on Sally gently place the hand held item on Duo's stomach and after a few moments out adjusting the heartbeat could be clearly heard. Sally listened and watched for a few minutes before turning the screen to toward Duo and Heero.

Sally smiled brightly. " Good news, nothing is wrong." Duo smiled in relief. Sally then pointed to the screen. "This is the baby's head and this..." She pointed to another part of the screen. "...is the other baby's head."

"W-what?" Duo stuttered.

"Congratulation! Your having twins." Duo promptly fainted.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked looking down at his lover worriedly. Sally nodded.

"I am so glad he finally told you. Its always much easier if both parents are involved."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they are your children to. He may be carrying them but you are still a part of them."

"What do you mean Sally? I am not the father of them." Sally frowned.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"Hasn't told me what?" Heero asked in frustration.

"Duo has only ever been with you. I thought he had told you. The babies, they are yours." Heero shook his head.

"That's impossible."

"Seem pretty possible to me. Considering Duo never lies and I was told that there had been only one man he has ever slept with."

Heero shook his head more. "But that can't be... I was told I couldn't... Why didn't he tell me?"

"I was afraid." Came Duo's quiet voice from the bed. Heero looked at him. " I tried to tell you but then Relena interrupted and then the timing was never right. I was going to tell you. There has only been you, Heero."

Heero sat there for a moment just staring at Duo. " I am going to be a father." Duo smiled at him and nodded. Heero stood and quickly left the room.

TBC...

AN: Just for all those who need to know, Duo is in his 14th week of his pregnancy.


	21. Heart Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Well I think this is going to make people not happy with me. This chapter ends way worse than the last, I think. I also want to thank my beta. I hope she enjoyed the chapter even if it ends in a horrible spot.

Ai Youji

Chapter 20

Duo and Sally stared at the door in silence, long after Heero had left.

"I take it that you hadn't told him that yet." Sally said breaking the silence. Never taking her eyes off the door. Silently willing Heero to come back.

After a few moments and no vocal response she turned to Duo. He was still staring at the door but his eyes were clearly trying to hold back tears. His face showing the hurt that he felt as he slowly started to realize that Heero wasn't coming back. Sally quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"He left..." His voice trembled as he spoke. " He left us..."

"Its going to be ok. I am sure he just needs a few moments. He will come back." Sally tried to comfort. Duo just shook his head and let a lone tear streak down his face.

After staying in Sally's embrace for another moment, Duo seemed to pull himself back together. Pulling out of her embrace Duo shakily smiled at Sally.

"Well there goes my ride. Do you mind if I use your phone?" Sally nodded her head trying to smile back.

Duo walked back into Sally's office and after a minute of debating decided to just call a cab to take him back to the mansion. He made sure that Sally didn't need any thing else before leaving.

Duo arrived at his house, after changing his mind half way to the mansion. He quietly made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed before he would let the tears fall.

~*~*~

Heero all but ran down to the car. Quickly leaving Preventor HQ behind as he tried to get as far and fast away from the news he just received. He had actually made it out of the city before he slowed down and pulled over to think things through. Trying to come to terms with not only the fact that Duo was having twins but that the twins were apparently his.

It took him almost an hour to come to the conclusion that this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be the father of Duo's unborn children. He wasn't stupid enough to not realize the timing of when Duo got pregnant. But he never even hoped to be the father.

Shortly after coming to that conclusion Heero realized that not only had he left Duo back with Sally but also left him with no way to get back to the house. Figuring that Duo probably had called Quatre already for a ride. He began his way back to the mansion and the lecture he knew that he would receive from Quatre. Hoping that Duo would forgive him for leaving.

It didn't take Heero long to get back to the house and upon opening the door he was greeted by Quatre as normal.

"Welcome back Heero," Quatre looked behind Heero. "Where is Duo?"

Heero stared at Quatre for a moment. " You mean he didn't call you?" Quatre shook his head. " Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"Heero, where is Duo?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"I don't... I don't know."

"How can you not know. He left with you!" Quatre demanded angrily.

"There was a incident. I left him with Sally. I thought that he would have just called here for someone to come and pick him up."

"I take it then that you hadn't called Sally then to make sure that he had left." Heero nodded.

Quatre sighed and then got the phone. Both hoping that the braided man was still there. After a few minutes of being on the phone with Sally it became quickly clear that Duo had left a while ago. Both began to seriously start to worry.

Soon Wufei and Trowa were brought in to begin searching for their wayward friend. They all separated to look in spots that the pregnant man would go.

After several hours of searching it was Quatre who found Duo. He found him curled up on the his bed. The tears had a stopped running a long time ago. Tear streaks clearly visible on his face. He just laid there staring at the wall. Quatre tried several times to get Duo to respond before calling the others and letting them know Duo was found.

Heero was the first to arrive but before Quatre would let him enter the room that held their unresponsive friend. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing..."

"He won't respond to me. He looks like he has been crying. What did you do?"

"I left..." Heero responded quietly.

"Why?" Quatre demanded.

"I found out that they were mine." His response was even quieter than before.

Quatre clearly heard him though. " How could you! What difference would it make to your relationship to find out that he is carrying your baby? So it was ok if its someone elses but the second you find out its yours you leave?"

"No! God Quatre I love him more than anything. I was just surprised. I was scared Quatre. I wasn't expecting it.

"I know I fucked up by leaving him. I know that! I know that I have to make it up to him. So let me do it. I wasn't thinking clearly but please Quatre let me see him." Heero begged. After a few moments of staring each other down Quatre let Heero pass him in to the room.

Heero quickly made it to his lovers side. Immediately noticing the tear streaks and the dead look in the eyes that he loved so much. He knelled down beside his lover and began speaking softly.

"I am so sorry love. I didn't mean to leave you like. Come on love. I am going to take you home. How would you like that? I'll take care of you and our babies. Come on Duo, love, answer me." After a few moments of no response Heero stood and moved to the other side of the bed to crawl in and hold his lover. " I am so so so sorry, Duo. So sorry! I love you. Please love answer me. Please tell me its ok. Please tell me its not to late. Please!" Duo still didn't respond.

TBC...

AN: Its official I am evil. Well I hoped you have all enjoyed it so far. Thanks for all the supportive reviews. I am glad everyone enjoys my story.


	22. Making amends

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

Ai Youji

Chapter 21

Heero held Duo and continued apologizing for well over an hour when the other decided it would be a good idea to move the pair back to their vacation home. Heero agreed and between the four they got the braided haired man to the car.

When they made it to the house, Duo's breath had even out in sleep. They quietly moved him into the house and to the room Heero and him were sharing.

Before crawling into bed with his lover, Heero got the Doppler and set it up so that even in his sleep Duo could hear their babies.

Heero spent the night holding his lover and watching as he slept occasionally listening to the little heartbeats inside his lover. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when he finally began to doze.

Heero was woken a little while later when Duo began to stir in his arms. Heero watched as his lover slowly opened his violet eyes. Before he closed them again and wrapped his arms around Heero tightly. Burying his face in Heero's shoulder.

Heero tightened his arms. "I am so sorry." Heero whispered. "Please tell me it's not too late. Please tell me I didn't screw it up too much."

Duo shoulders began to shake and Heero felt tears land on his shoulder, but other than that Duo said nothing. They stayed like that for the rest of the morning until finally Duo broke the silence.

"I was going to tell you." He whispered quietly. "I was planning on telling you. I almost did it once but then Relena interrupted us."

"I know, love. I am so sorry for leaving you." Heero replied.

"I almost thought it was all a dream." Duo said, pulling his head back to look at Heero. "I woke up in your arms and thought it was all a dream. That you hadn't left me, but I can hear their heartbeats. I can hear our babies heartbeats and I know that it wasn't." He paused for a moment before whispering. "Why did you leave?"

"I was scared. You have to understand I went through a lot in my training and some of the things that were done to me had some repercussions. I was told shortly after the war that I would never be able to reproduce. That I was sterile." Heero moved a hand down to Duo's stomach. Gently rubbing his thump over the slight bump there. "I knew that the timing of when you got pregnant. I... It was … Well I didn't want to think to much on it. But I knew it was right around the first time we made love. I didn't want to think about you with someone else. But at the same time I knew that it was impossible for me to be the father.

"But then Sally dropped the bombshell on me. It was everything I wanted and I didn't handle it well Duo. I left because I was scared. I left because it was what I wanted so badly and couldn't believe that I had gotten it. So I ran and when I realized that I had left you...

"I was so worried when we couldn't find you anywhere. I thought that you had finally decided to leave us, leave me, and go into hiding. I thought I would never get to see you again. That I wouldn't be there to see you have our babies. To see them grow old. I was so scared that I had lost you for good..."

Duo placed his hand over Heero's on his stomach and whispered. "I could never do that to you. I love you..."

"I love you too..." Heero whispered back. The room fell into silence as they held each other. Eventually they fell asleep both with content smiles on their faces.

That was how Quatre found them several hours later. Knowing that the pair had made amends, he decided that he would just leave them be for now.

TBC...


End file.
